None yet Suggestions welcome in Reviews!
by Mageling
Summary: While away in Canada, Ami meets a new senshi, Sailor Kotanam. She's after the Silver Crystal. But is she friend or foe? And what are Guardians? What are they after? Read to find out more! And please, please review!!!!! Reposted. Completed!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

  


She pressed herself against the wall, trying desperately to remain hidden. She hoped that Hibroy's troops would not notice her. 

"My Lady," came a soft voice. She turned, panicked. It was only Donald, the Guardian of Earth. He gave her a reassuring smile. She gave him a furious scowl.

" I told you to remain hidden," she whispered fiercely. Donald was one of her best friends. He was also one of her Guardians.

"I'm not going to leave you." He put his hand gently on her shoulder. "I care about you too much." She was touched, but she knew his thinking would only get him killed.

"Go, now," she hissed. "If you care about me, you will leave me. You can be taken, but I can't . If they catch you with me. . . ." She broke from his grasp, and hurried into the darkness.

Donald grabbed her arm. His big hands caught her, squeezing her arm so hard she knew she would bruise. 

"Donald, please," she whispered. He tightened his grip. Donald pulled her closer.

"Surrender to my master," he hissed. He twisted her arm until she thought it would pop.

"Never," she replied, trying to steel herself against him. She had been so stupid! 

"You will surrender," he repeated more forcefully. She sank to her knees. 

Three figures stepped out of the shadows. A ball of fire whirled toward them. Donald, caught unaware, was thrown back into the wall. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. Donald's twin brother, Daniel, stood over her. He helped her to her feet. Beyond him, stood two Senshis, the Senshi of Anger, and the Senshi of the Wood.

"Lady, you should escape." Daniel pulled her to her feet. 

"You know what you must do," added the Senshi of the Wood. 

"I will. Take care of yourselves, sister Senshis, brother Guardian." She hurried off, to leave them to deal with Donald. She hoped that they would be alright.

  


*** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

  


Ami slowly opened the envelope. She smiled. 

"What is it Ames? asked Serena, peering up from her book. Ami looked down at her. She frowned at Serena. Serena had placed a comic book inside her math book.

"You are supposed to be studying." Serena blushed.

Ami sat down, setting the envelope on the table. Rei reached over slowly, obviously trying to snatch it and read it for herself.

"Plane tickets," Ami told them. Rei withdrew her hand.

"Plane tickets?" repeated Lita. She looked up from her own comic-concealing-book.

"Plane tickets," confirmed Ami. 

"Where are you going? asked Rini. Rini sat cross legged on the floor. She was trying to make a gift for her friend's birthday.

Ami stood. She looked around at the expectant faces of her friends.

"I'm going to Canada, for a chess championship," she announced. The others stared at her.

"Chess?" Mina asked with a bewildered look. "You're going all the way to Canada for chess?" Ami just smiled. She hadn't really expected her friends to understand. They rarely did when it came to academics. Still, she doubted she could have better friends.

Ami stood, and bid her friends a cheerful goodbye. She had to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

  


Ami wandered the halls of the Canadian university, searching for a way to the dorms. She read each new sign. Each was written in both English and French. For fun, she would alternate languages as she searched. She needed to keep her mind sharp.

The university wasn't large, but it had been emptied for the summer. It seemed infinitely larger because it was so empty, void of the noise that usually filled schools. It was almost eery. The little hairs on the back of her neck rose. Ami tightened her fist. She looked around, but could see no one.

Amy had room 603 in the west ward. The door wasn't locked. Ami pushed it open, and went in. The girl looked up at Ami, panic flashing across her face. She had gone very pale. She had long purple-black hair that was pulled into a tight braid. The braid was tied off with a green ribbon that clashed with her blue flowered sun dress.

"Hello," said Ami, giving the girl a friendly smile.

"Hi," squeaked the girl. She looked to be sixteen or seventeen. She was acting oddly shy and nervous. Ami was struck with the image of a child when the girl smiled tentatively.

"I'm Ami," she continued. "I guess I'll be your room mate for the week. What's you name?"

"I'm Kyaranna," the girl replied shyly. "My friends call me Ky."

"Can I call you Ky?" A ghost of a smile crossed the girl's pale face.

"Sure."

Amy plunked down heavily on her bed. She was tired and sore. She had decided that she did not like flying in air planes one little bit.

"D'you want a warm up game of chess before the tournament starts tomorrow?" asked Ky.

"Sure. But my board is still packed."

"No problem. We'll use mine." Ky waved her hand toward the board. 

Ami felt her mouth drop open. She had never seen such a finely crafted chess set. Each piece seemed to be hand crafted from smooth stone. Ami picked up the black-stone queen. The queen's face even had detail. There were folds in the queen's dress that made it look like she was standing in a light breeze. The folds in the white-stone's dress went in the opposite direction. Ami wondered if that was done purposefully. She reasoned it was.

Ky picked up two pawns, one white, one black. She put the behind her back.

"Pick a hand, Ami." Ami smiled. She crocked her head. She preferred to have white, as it meant she would go first.

"Left," she replied. Ky flipped over her left hand. In it was the white pawn. Ky smiled.

"Good choice, Ami."

Ami made her first move, blocking the only was Ky would have for a four-move check mate. She followed Ky's hand as it rested over a pawn. Her hands were very smooth and soft looking. Perfect, just like her chess set.

Ami narrowed her eyes as Ky took her knight. She was expecting it. She could tell Ky was holding back. Then again, so was she. Ami moved her bishop. 

"Check," she said, trying to hold back the confident tone in her voice. Ky made the only move she could.

"Stalemate," Ky observed. "You were holding back."

"So were you. Besides, I wouldn't want to give you an edge now, would I?"

"I suppose not," replied Ky with a smile. She seemed much more relaxed now.

Ky stood up, packing away her beautiful chess board.

"Come on, I'll show you to the dining room."

"Do you attend this university?" asked Ami, surprised at the ease Ky had going through the university.

"No. I'm not from Toronto. I'm not old enough to go to the university yet." Ky brushed a wayward piece of hair off her face. "I just wanted to get a taste of being away from home before I go on my exchange trip."

"Wow, where to?" asked Ami. She was impressed. 

"Japan. The culture fascinates me." Ami grinned.

"I live in Japan."

"Really? Your English is wonderful."

"Thank you."

They had reached the dining room. Ami was surprised at the number of teens that were there. All of them were there for the contest. Ami worried that she would not get very far. With this kind of competition it would be very difficult.

Ami sat with Ky. She hardly ate any of the food. The spaghetti sauce looked too watery for her liking. Besides, she was more tired then hungry. Ami just wanted to drop her head and fall asleep.

The doors burst open. Ami looked up, startled. A man came in. He wore a dark green suit that looked almost black. He looked very much like Tuxedo mask, except he was wearing a silver crown on his head. Ami tried to comprehend what his face looked like, but she forgot what he looked like even as she stared at him. She felt her blood run cold.

"I know you're here, Senshi!" he called. He held out his hand. "Earth Triumph Blast!" Out of his hand shot a long, thin beam of energy that wrapped around three students near the door. The students were turned to stone.

"Some out, Senshi, and I'll release them. You know what I want." He grinned. "The rest of you losers, get out of here." 

Ami joined the crowd in its frantic rush to escape the powerful madman. Ami slipped away from the others, into a deserted hall.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" she cried. She transformed into her Senshi uniform, and hurried back to the dining room.

Ami threw open the doors. The male-senshi stared at her.

"Who are you?" he asked, crocking his head. 

"I am Sailor Mercury. You want a Senshi, you got one. Now let them go."

"I've never heard of you, Mercury. You are not the Senshi I seek." His eyes narrowed. "You must be a Lesser Senshi. How you got here is completely beyond me. If you'd like a fight, I'd be glad to oblige you."

Ami looked around. She pulled down her visor. She wished the others were here. They were all much stronger fighters then her, even Mini-Moon.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" she cried. The room filled with grey-blue mist. Ami moved, careful to avoid the male-Senshi. She could see him, but he could not see her.

"Nice trick, for running away." Ami would not let him goad her into doing something stupid.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" The blast of icy water incased the male senshi as the bubbles drifted to the ground.

Ami consulted her computer. She could not figure out who this guy really was.

"Wait! Don't destroy him!" called a voice from above. Ami looked up. A senshi jumped down from the rafters. "He's human!" The senshi landed between Ami and the male senshi. 

"Who are you?" asked Ami. The senshi smiled, fiddling with her dark purple outfit, and stretching her long staff toward the frozen man.

"I am Sailor Kotanam. He is the Gaurdian of Earth. He was after me." She smiled bitterly. "Stand back, Princess, or you may get sucked into my vortex too." She touched the ground with the tip of her staff. "Kotanam Gate!" Out of her staff snaked a black light. The light swallowed up the Guardian of Earth. he disappeared.

The Senshi turned back to Ami.

"I am sorry to cause you trouble, sister Senshi. I had hoped they couldn't follow me here." She sighed. "Get going. I will free the captives from the Guardian's magic." Ami stepped back, and headed toward the door. She stopped, and turned to ask Sailor Kotanam a question. But, the strange senshi was already gone, and the three stone students were returning to normal. Ami thought it best to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  


Ky awoke earlier then her room mate. She couldn't have been more pleased with the roommate who had been chosen for her. She seemed to have met her intellectual match in Ami. As a bonus, Ami was quiet and did not ask too many questions. She simply seemed to accept Ky as she was, as she appeared to be. This suited Ky nicely.

She tied her hair with the little green ribbon that her mother had given her before she had died. It was the only tie she had to her home. She felt lost and alone. She knew it would only get worse. 

"Hey, sleepy head," Ky called. Ami moaned and pulled her pillow over her head. "Jet lag," decided Ky. She smiled, thinking of what she already knew about this girl.

"Ami, we have to be at the tournament in half an hour." This had the desired effect. Ami sprung from her bed as if it were on fire.

"Why'd you let me sleep so late?" she demanded, slamming the bathroom door behind her. Ky grinned, and fought to control the bubble of laughter that had come into her. 

The shower came on. Ky could hear Ami frantically getting ready. Ky rearranged her chess pieces on the board, listening to Ami murmur angrily. 

"Check, Ami," Ky whispered, "your move." 

Ami burst out of the bathroom, looking frazzled but otherwise very neatly dressed. Her hair was in disarray, and Ami was trying to tame her wayward locks. Ky grinned. Ami turned a murderous glare at her.

"You're evil!" she exclaimed playfully, realizing her error. "The tournament starts this afternoon!"

"Of course I'm evil," replied Ky, trying to look innocent. She laughed. Ami began to laugh too. "Come on. Let's get some breakfast."

  


************************************** *********************************** ********

  


Ami tried not to let her jaw drop open again. The cafeteria had been full, but the number of kids had to have doubled. There were more then two thousand names displayed on the huge scoreboard. 

"There's got to be at least two thousand teens here," whispered Ami.

"No doubt more," replied Ky, who was scanning the board to find her name. "I'm in group A1," she added, pointing up near the top of the giant list. "I'm playing a Russian girl. How 'bout you?"

"Group B12," replied Ami. She followed the lines of the championship board. "There's no way I'll face you until the finals, if either of us get that far. Out lines never merge until then."

"Well then, whomever is out first gets to be black in our first real game. We won't play again until one of us is out or we're both in the finals. Deal?"

"Deal, Ky." Ami grinned. "Good luck."

"Hum. I don't put faith in luck. You shouldn't either." Ky bounced away into the sea of students. Ami laughed, and went to find her opponent.

Ami was disappointed. The match had lasted less then an hour. The boy from France gave her a weak smile. She congratulated him in his native tongue

"Bien jouez," Ami said, shaking his hand. . The boy, maybe fifteen, gave her a much bigger smile.

"Merci, Ami," he replied. "Bonne chance." Ami smiled. 

She returned to the score board in time to see her name go up. Her next match would be the next morning, when she'd fight the winner of the Italian boy versus the American named "Jordan". She couldn't decide if Jordan was a girl or boy, but it didn't really matter. Ami found Ky's match slot. Her game was not yet finished. Ami decided to take a walk around the campus to get acquainted with where she needed to go.

Ami had no clue where she was. She was lost in an out of the way ally. A scream cut through the still air. Ami pulled out her transformation pen.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" she cried. She transformed into Sailor Mercury, and ran toward the scream. A wave of memories flooded her mind. Everything that had happened the day before came crashing back to her. That new senshi had played with her mind. Not just her mind, but the minds of everyone on campus! This senshi meant serious business.

A second scream jolted Ami back to the present. She continued her run toward the sound. She came into sight of the main building. In dark shadows lurked a man and two dog-shaped beings. There were two girls lying unconscious out in the light. They were very pale.

"Night Terrors, capture that senshi!" ordered the man. The two dog-creatures sprang into the dying light of day. 

The dog-creatures were not really dogs at all, but shaped that way. They seemed to be made of living shadow. Ami felt her blood drain from her face, and she wanted nothing more then to run away. She stood her ground. Her bubbles would do no good against these fowl creatures.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" she yelled. The two hounds were frozen. They shattered into a thousand pieces.

"You'll not get away so very easily, senshi," said the man. He held out his hand. Ami felt as if a giant fist were pulling her in. She could not breath very well.

"Where is the Princess?" demanded the man. 

"So that's it," thought Ami. "He's after Serena. I can't let him!" She refused to answer him.

The invisible hand tightened it's grip. Her lungs burned from lack of air. Ami thought she would lose consciousness.

"I repeat, Lesser Senshi, where is your princess?" Ami drew her lips together tighter. Black spots were beginning to appear in her vision.

"I am here, Guardian," said a voice. "Let Sailor Mercury go."

"Gladly. She is of no use to us." Ami was thrown against a tree. Her head bounced off the truck, and soon she knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

  


She blinked back the tears as Donald was sucked back into the dark abyss that she had created. 

"Wake up, sister Senshi, Sailor Mercury," she urged. She gently shook the other scout awake.

"Where's the Guardian?" asked Sailor Mercury, looking about bewildered. 

"He's gone, for now. Hopefully he won't get away."

"Who are you?"

"I already told you, I am Sailor Kotanam." She helped the other girl to her feet.

"I've never heard of you before," Mercury said, giving her an appraisal. She had great intelligence in her eyes.

"I am not surprised. I am not from this universe, but from an alternate one. I am Princess of the Kandar people."

"Then why are you called Sailor Kotanam ?" She smiled at the bewildered Senshi.

"It is who I am. Kotanam is the place where all universes collide. I am the keeper of the gate, born in a new universe every lifetime."

A memory, most unexpected, came into her mind. She had to fight to get through it. She had so many past lives, and memories from all of them, that it became difficult for her to stay focused sometimes.

"Princess of Mercury, why are you on Earth? Who is guarding your people? Your mother and father?" The senshi gave her a blank look that told her all and nothing. It was a look of deep frustration and total loss. Sailor Mercury had no clue what she was talking about!

"I was born here. The Silver Millennium is long over. Earth is my home now." The senshi stood.

"They'll notice us soon," Mercury said. "We should get into cover."

"Tomorrow, then, after you matches, but before supper, meet me in the ally over there," she commanded. "Then, we will talk, Sister Senshi to Sister Senshi. I'll tell you everything you need to know." 

Without another word, she raised her staff above her head. She transported herself away, where she would not be seen by Mercury, or any normal human. Hibroy's army was making too much progress. If they were breaking her seal then she had only one choice. She had to get Serenity's Crystal, the Silver Imperial Moon Crystal. She only hoped that the Moon Princess would be willing to hand it over to her. If not, there was always force. A whole universe was at stake, maybe more.!

  
  
  


*********************************************************************

  


Ami returned to her room. Her head pounded. She hoped she wasn't bleeding. Ky was in their room when she returned.

"Where've you been? asked Ky. "It's almost time for supper."

"I took a walk, and got lost," replied Ami truthfully. Ky smiled.

"No sense of direction in that brilliant mind of yours, Ami?" Ami smiled back, but the pounding in her head was almost too much.

Ami followed Ky to the cafeteria.

"How'd you do?"

"I won. You did too, I see. Well done, Ami." 

"Thanks," she replied, trying to ignore her colossal headache.

"Did you hear about those girls?" asked Ky. Ami shook her head. "Two girls were mugged. They took them to the hospital, but they seem to be fine now. They were found not to far from the main building."

"Geeze, it's not safe anywhere is it?" Ami murmured. She had a strong suspicion that the girls were the ones the Guardian had attacked.

"No, unfortunately," answered Ky. "Come one."

"I've got to go to the bathroom," lied Ami. "Any near here?"

Ky showered her the way.

"Can you find your way back? Ky asked.

"Easy," replied Ami. 

"Ok then. I'll save you a spot in line."

"I won't be long," Ami promised. She enter the rest room.

Ami checked all three stalls, then she locked the door. Ami opened up her communicator.

"Anyone there?" she asked quietly. The screen went fuzzy, then Rei's face appeared in the little screen.

"What's up girl?" she asked. "How's your trip?"

"Weird," replied Ami. "There's a Scout here. She seems to know a bit about us. Keep watch out there. I'll report with more tomorrow."

"Thanks for the head's up," replied Rei. "Careful up there girl. There's not enough of us to teleport if you need help."

"I know. See you, Rei. Say hi to the others. I should have word"

"Will do. Bye Ami." Ami slipped her communicator back in her pocket. She felt better now that one of the girls knew what was happening


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Ami sat in the dark corner silently, in her senshi form.   
"Been waiting long?" asked the voice of Sailor Kotanam  
"Not really," replied Ami.  
"Good."  
The unknown senshi sat on the ground facing Ami.  
"This is very hard for me to admit," Sailor Kotanam began. "The reason this has happened in your world is my fault. The armies of Hibroy followed me."  
"Hibroy?" Ami repeated. "Who is he?"  
"A master of dark arts and mind control from another universe. His minions came after me."  
"Why?" asked Amy.  
The other senshi smiled bitterly. Ami knew she had asked the most important question.  
"Because, as the Senshi who guards the gate to all universes, my powers would grant him anything his heart could desire. With my power I can change the perception of reality. I could grant him access to any world he wanted." Ami blinked in surprise.  
"That's amazing. . . ."  
"It's a curse," replied the other senshi bitterly. "I've never felt safe. I remember all my past lives, and can draw from those memories, but sometimes an unwanted memory will surface. Like when I was talking to you. In my mind, I could see your parents. I was a member of the Court of Mercury in my former life, and I was a few years older then you. You were so cute when you first learned to control your Bubbles. Now, I find that your power has grown with you."  
"What happened to you, Sailor Kotanam? Obviously Queen Serenity did not bring you back on earth like everyone else." Sailor Kotanam looked away. Her voice was charged with tears.   
"I was killed shortly before your thirteenth birthday. I was only seventeen. . . . I was murdered by a boy I loved like a brother." Pain crossed the young girl's face. "It is not fair. Destiny seems to be against me. The Guardian of Earth, the one who has attacked you twice now, was one of my best friends. Because he is under Hibroy's powers, he has tried to kill me several times. It breaks my heart, seeing that inhuman gleam in his eyes. History seems to be repeating itself."  
Ami gave the other senshi a sideways look.  
"It often does," Ami agreed. "But you haven't explained why you have come here."  
"The key to freeing all my people is here, on this world." Ami stared in disbelief. She had a sneaking suspicions that this would require Serena and the others. "Hibroy can only affect Lesser Senshi and normal Senshi. The Greater Senshi, like you and I, are immune to his power. Further more, anyone touched by this key is freed from his spell, and cannot ever fall under his powers again."  
"The Silver Imperial Crystal," Ami whispered, giving the other senshi a hard look. "That's what you're after, isn't it?"  
"Yes."   
Ami stood.   
"I cannot help you. Only the Moon Princess could give that to you. I don't think she would, not unless she thought she could trust you completely."  
"If she doesn't, I'll have to force her. The fate of many worlds hinges on this." The other senshi gave Ami the impression that she did not care at all about what happened to Serena. Ami gave the other senshi another dark look. So that was how it was to be? Fine then, she could play by those rules too.  
"If you try and force her into anything, Sailor Kotanam, you will find angry senshi on your doorstep. No one will let her be hurt." Ami stepped back into the shadows. "Good luck on your quest, but take care that you don't hurt anyone I care about, or you may find yourself being reborn."

She jumped up into the rafters above, and sat silently, waiting to see what Kotanam would do next.  
"I don't want to hurt anyone," the senshi said, thinking she was alone. "I just want my friends back."  


Ami watched the senshi leave, then she jumped down from her hiding place among the rafters. She picked up the bag she had hid behind a garbage bin. She took out the tape recorder, and turned it off. Ami left the dark ally, and went off to find another private place where she could send this to her friends. They needed to know. Serena needed to be on her guard. Odds were, that if the Sailor Kotanum knew about the Silver Crystal, so did the enemy.  
  
Serena frowned.   
"This isn't good, Ames. Thanks for the heads up."  
"Yeah," added Rei, the face on the communicator changing to hers. "We'll watch out for this Sailor Kotanam You watch out for yourself out there, Ami."  
"I can handle five more days, guys," Ami told them. "Try and protect Rini too. She might become a target."  
"Good thinking, girlfriend!" exclaimed Lita, her face taking the place of Rei's. "Have fun!" Then the communicator shut off.  
"Fat chance of that happening," Amy thought. "Oh well. It's almost supper time. Better get going before Ky realizes I'm gone." 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The week passed very quickly. Ami found the matches were getting harder every day, but she continued to win. Nothing odd had happened since Sailor Kotanam had told her about wanting the Silver Crystal. It was Friday now, the second last day of competition. Ami and Ky were both playing in the semifinals.   
"Checkmate." The young Canadian she was playing grinned.   
"Good job Ami," she said.   
"Thanks."  
"Good luck at the Finals tomorrow." She shook Ami's hand. "I bet you'll win." Ami felt her cheeks grow hot.

"I'm not that good," she protested. The girl laughed. 

"Sure you are," she replied, as she headed off. "I'll see you at the winner's circle."  
"Bye!" called Ami as the girl disappeared out the door.  


Ami wandered up to the spectator's area, and watched Ky play her adversary. Ami had heard that Ky's opponent was a "queen grabber". Sure enough, Ky did not have her queen. She did, however, seem to have control over the board.  
"Checkmate," Ky said. The boy she was playing frowned.  
"But I had your queen!" he protested. Ami smiled to herself. The queen, though easily the most powerful piece, was not the most important piece. Ky had trapped the boy with knights and pawns, no small feat. She knew what she was doing.  
Ami went down to congratulate her friend. The room filled with a thick smoke. Ami staggered around. The smoke burned her lungs and stung her eyes. She sat down.  
"Princess, we know you are here," said the familiar voice of the Earth Guardian.  
"Come out," chimed a second male voice. Ami managed to escape into a nearby bathroom as people fled.  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"   
Ami returned to the smoke-filled room.   
"Mercury bubbles blast!" Her bubbles forced the smoke away. Two Guardians stood in the center of the room. No one else seemed to be there.  
"You again?" sighed the Guardian of Earth. "Fire, take her down."  
"With pleasure," the other Guardian replied. He swept back his red cape and pulled out a large gun. He aimed it at Ami.   
"You nightmares will be ours!" cried the Guardian of Fire. He fired the gun. A long, thin beam of black energy shot out, and hit Ami in the chest. She cried out in pain, and fell to the ground, darkness surrounding her.  
  
  
***** ***** ****** ******** ****** ***** ***** **** ***   
  
She swore heavily. She was too late. Sailor Mercury had been hit!  
"Fire I am sorry to see you here."  
"Don't be," he sneered. She frowned. The real Daniel was kind and gentle. "You will join us soon enough, or you will die."  
"You forget, I am an Elite Senshi." She readied her staff. She could not use her Kotanam Gate now. They were too close to Mercury.   
She blocked an attack as the Guardian of Fire unleashed Hibroy's powerful gun. The beam bounced off her staff as she brought it up to defend herself.  
"Sailor Kotanam, you will not escape this time," the Guardian of Earth said.  
"I don't want to hurt either of you, but you are not leaving me any choice."  
"You cannot hide on this planet forever. Soon our Master will come and use the nightmares of all who dwell on this pathetic planet to build his empire."  
"I will kill you if I must. This is the last time I give you a chance to keep fighting."  
"Fighting? Why would we fight our master? He has given us incredible power."  
She had accomplished what she had set out to do. She had stalled them long enough for Mercury to regain her senses.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The two Guardians were frozen in place instantly.   
"You alright, Mercury?"  
"Fine," the other senshi replied. "Get rid of them. Though, I must say your way isn't working too well."  
She smiled. The other senshi had a very valid point.   
"Kotanam Gate!" The two Guardians, her former friends, disappeared in a swirling column of light. She closed her eyes. She hated this. She just had to get the Silver Crystal. . . .  
Mercury was suddenly beside her.  
"What did they do to me?" she demanded.  
"Nothing, actually. If you had not been protected they would have taken control of your nightmares and of your body."  
"My nightmares?" the other senshi repeated. "What good would they do?"  
"Your nightmares keep you in reality. Otherwise your dreams would be so beautiful that you'd never want to leave. People would sleep their lives away. Dreams and nightmares must always be in balance, so the more beautiful a person's dream the more horrific their nightmares, thus the more powerful." Mercury blinked.  
"And if you lose your nightmares?"  
"You lose control of your body. Hibroy takes it over, giving it one of his nightmares, from which there is no awakening without help. Your spirit is trapped, and your body does Hibroy's will." Mercury shuddered.   
"That's terrible," she whispered.  
"You'll help me?" The other senshi paused, and finally shook her head.  
"I won't try and stop you, unless you make a move against the Moon Princess. Then you and I will face off." She gave a helpless shrug.   
"You can't win."  
"You'd be surprised," Mercury replied with a little smile. "We'd best get out of here. Good luck, Kotanam. You'll need it." She disappeared out the door.   
"I don't put faith in luck." 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7   


Ami awoke early that morning. It was time. The finals were right after breakfast. She wanted to be alert for her match against Ky. She had a feeling she would need it. 

Ky and Ami entered the game room together. This time there was no idle banter, no laughter between friends. This time they were opponents. Ky's eyes sparkled with determination. Ami nodded at her friend once, and Ky gave her a half smile. 

"Play all out," Ky said to her as she took her seat. "I don't want to beat you unless you are going full out." 

"Don't worry about beating me, Ky." Ky looked amused. She turned her attention down to the chess board then, no longer meeting Ami's gaze. 

Ami played with all her might. She thought through every move before she made it, watching Ky's pieces as well as her own. She spotted a weakness in her friend's defense. She took Ky's white queen with her own black queen. 

"Check," Ami said softly. She scanned the board. Too late, she realized her error. Ky's face broke into a huge grin. She took Ami's queen with her rook. Ami cringed. 

"Check mate, Ami." Ami smiled, and shook Ky's hand.   


After awards the two finalists had to do promotional photo sessions. Ami smiled until her face felt it would crack. 

"Just another few shots, girls," the photographer said from behind his camera. Ami sighed inwardly, and repositioned herself in the old wooden chair. 

The ground began to shake. Ami shot to her feet just after Ky did. Ky ran out the door. It slammed shut behind her, trapping Ami and the photographer in the room. The photographer banged on the door. 

"Lemme out!" he cried. 

"Sorry, buddy," said the voice of a young girl. Ami looked around. She spotted three people standing on the stage, under the lights. "But we need hostages." The photographer went deathly pale. The three people moved, and Ami could recognize them. The two men that stood on either side of the young girl where the Guardians of Earth and Fire. The girl was dressed in a Senshi uniform. It was all green, much like Jupiter's uniform. The gem on her tiara had a tree sillowet in white outline. 

Ami stepped bravely in front of the man. 

"Let him go. I'll. . . I'll co-operate with you, but let him go." The girl laughed. 

"Think you're so brave then, do you? Sorry, no deal." 

"The two of us could raise quite a commotion," Ami warned softly. This time the two Guardians laughed. 

"That's what we want. You'll draw the Senshi to us." Ami sighed heavily. She couldn't save the man without transforming. She put her hand in her pocket, touching her transformation pen. Reluctantly, she glanced back at the door, wondering if she could break through. She smiled when she noticed the hinges were on the inside.

"Distract them," she urged the man. He nodded, and flew at the girl brandishing a wooden chair. Ami quickly pulled the door hinges up. The door swung open, then fell to the ground. Ami lunged at their three captors with a loud cry. Startled, they looked at her. The photographer fled. Ami turned to follow after him, when vines wrapped around her legs. She fell to the ground. 

"Clever kid," the Guardian of Fire said, helping the girl lift Ami, tying her to the wooden chair with the vines.. "But that won't save you in the end." 

Ami struggled against the vines, and hoped that Sailor Kotanam would show up in time. 

"Hey, Senshi, better show your face soon, or this girl will join us!" 

"I'll never join you!" They laughed at her. 

"You will. Everyone falls in the end." The Senshi grinned at her. "You're nothing special." 

"You're wrong," said a new voice. "This girl has a brilliant mind, Woods." Ami sighed in relief. Sailor Kotanam had come. 

Sailor Kotanam entered through the broken door. A scowl was set on her face. "Can't Hibroy come up with a new plan besides attack civilians?" 

"Shut up, Kotanam," replied the girl, the one that Kotanam had addressed as "Woods". 

"Gladly, if you let the girl go." She held her staff out before her. The gems in it flashed on their own accord. Kotanam looked over at Ami for a brief moment, surprise shining in her eyes. Ami frowned, wondering what the other Senshi saw. 

Suddenly, a black beam shot at Sailor Kotanam. She rolled out of the way. The beam slammed into Ami. Ami expected to black out, as she had the first time she had been hit by the beam. She expected that the beam would reveal her true identity, that she was what Kotanam had called an Elite Senshi. 

The black beam crackled around her, and turned silver. Ami stared, open-mouthed, as a silver beam shot off her, and slammed back into the Sailor of the Woods. The other Senshi went flying backward. She slumped to the ground, and didn't move. The two Guardians looked flabbergasted. Kotanam took advantage of the situation immediately. 

"Kotanam Gate!" she cried. The two Guardians disappeared into the swirling black vortex, but the Senshi remained. 

Sailor Kotanam awoke the unconscious Senshi with simple smelling salts. 

"Princess Kotanam?" the girl whispered, coming awake. "What, what happened?" 

"Shush now, sister Senshi. This girl saved you. Now, I will send you to a safe place, but only after I deal with the girl. Are you alright?" 

"I am. Thank you. The horror. . . . Oh, Kotanam, you just can't imagine it. I'm so sorry. . . ." 

"It's not your fault, sister Senshi. Hibroy's powers are beyond yours, but that is nothing to be ashamed of." The Senshis gingerly touched Kotanam's hand. She rose. 

"I will wait for you in the nearest woods." 

"Alright. I'll find you shortly." The Sailor of the Woods disappeared in an explosion of leaves. 

Sailor Kotanam came over to Ami and untied her bonds. 

"Thank you," she said simply. Ami stared. 

"For what?" 

"For freeing my cousin. I don't know how you did that, but it's clear you've been touched by the Silver Crystal. Even if that means nothing to you. . . . Any way, thank you." Then she disappeared into a red swirling portal. Ami shook her head. She headed off to find Ky. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

  


Ky was packing up when Ami arrived back at their room. She seemed to have forgotten all about what had happened at the photo shoot. Ami had noticed that no one seemed to remember any of the attacks. She figured that Kotanam had some ability to obscure what had happened.

"Going so soon?" she asked, sitting beside her friend.

"Yeah. My plane's in an hour. You played well today."

"Thanks Ky. Will you write?"

"If I can," she replied reluctantly. Ky looked up. Ami frowned, puzzled, as Ky went back to her work. If she could? What was that supposed to mean. 

Ky was all ready to go.

"Thank you, Ami," Ky said softly. Ky hugged her tightly. Ami returned the hug. Ky sniffled back a tear.

"You've really helped me, Ames. Goodbye. I wish you a good life." Without another word, Ky headed off down the hall.

"Goodbye, Ky!" Ami called out. It was only then, as Ky disappeared into the elevator, that Ami realized that she never asked Ky for her address, and Ky had never asked for hers. Ami sighed. "Goodbye, Ky." Ami then started to pack up her things. She would not leave for another twenty four hours, but there was no reason for her to keep out her chess set. That's when she noticed it. Sitting on her pillow was the white queen of Ky's chess set, next to a note. Ami picked it up and examined it. Her hands shook and she nearly dropped it in surprise. The queen had changed. It now looked like a crystal version of the Moon Princess, holding the Moon Scepter over her head. Ami picked up the note.

"Dear Ami," she read aloud, "this is my gift to you. You helped me through a really rough time, and I wanted you to know that. Keep this close to your heart. You will always have a place in mine. Ky. . . ." 

Ami realized that she was crying. Somehow she had become close friends with Ky. She never would have guessed it, but Ky was really a good friend. Ami was going to miss her. 

  


******************************************************************************** ******** * * * ** 

  


She looked over the five friends, in their four homes. Everything had to be perfect. She had to force the Princess into revealing herself. She tried to picture the Senshi in her mind, but could only draw a blank. She silently cursed the magic that hid the identities of Senshis as she praised it as well. After all, it just wouldn't do for the Princess to realize that she was being watched.

She took a long time trying to choose. She settled on the Princess' s best friend and her cousin. That would provide her with the access she needed. They would be easy to manipulate. She landed softly on the roof.

"Reality Buster," she whispered. Dark energy snaked out of her staff, covering the household and everyone within it. She then floated back up toward the portal.

"You will be aid us, Princess. Whatever it takes, you will serve our cause." Then she let the portal take her back.

  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9   


Ami shifted her bag. It was cutting painfully into her shoulder. She looked around the terminal, but saw no familiar faces. It was good to be home, but she was expecting the girls would be there! Still, she had been looking for almost an hour. She hoped that Senshi business hadn't called them away unexpectedly. 

It felt good to be home. It meant she could get back to her normal activities. She had missed a lot of study time to watch her opponents play. She had to get caught up. She had done a fair amount of studying on the plane ride home, but she was still three hours behind schedule. She hoped to never interrupt her studying for that long again. It had been fun, but it was time to get back to regular life. 

A small voice caught her attention. 

"Ami!" She looked around, and saw Rini. The little pink-haired girl ran toward her. She threw her arms around Ami. "How was your trip?" 

"Wonderful. But I missed you girls." 

"More then you missed studying?" Rini asked with a smile. Ami laughed. 

"Yes, even more then I missed studying." 

"Come on," Rini urged, pulling Ami's arm. "The others are waiting." She grinned back at Ami. "We have a surprise for you, Ames!" 

"For me?" Ami repeated. "You guys didn't have to do that." Rini just grinned, and pulled her though the mess of people. 

"Serena didn't bake it, did she?" Ami asked. Rini giggled. 

"We don't want to kill you, Ami," she replied, pulling her sharply to the right. Ami stumbled after her. 

Ami followed Rini's insistent tugging to a small drink bar and arcade. She could hear Serena's loud voice before she could see the neon green sign. Serena was playing a game, and it looked like a Sailor V game. Darien was crouched next to her. He was laughing. Serena was scowling, and screaming. She was obviously losing to the girl in the other chair. Ami could hardly see the girl. Her long purple-black braid was draped over the back of her seat. The girl let out a whoop for joy. 

"Beat you Serena!" 

Ami's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe her eyes. The girl stood up and flashed at grin at Darien. The girl was Ky. 

"Ky?" 

"Ami! Ami what are you doing here?" Ky ran forward, and hugged Ami tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again." 

"Surprised?" asked Rini. 

"You knew?" asked Serena. 

"Of course I did," Rini shot back. "If you hadn't of been so busy with Darien you might have heard her say that she was just at the chess tournament in Canada." 

"Calm down, Serena," Ami said, touching her friend's shoulder lightly. She stepped in front of Serena. "How do you know Ky?" 

"She's was supposed to stay with my dad's sister, but she came down with something, so now Ky's going to stay with us for a while." 

"Won't that be a bit cramped?" Ami asked. 

"I'll survive," Ky replied with a grin. "This is great. You guys can show me all around Tokyo." 

"It will be my pleasure," Ami replied sincerely. 

"Come on girls," Darien called, taking Ami's suitcase. "Let's get to the car." Ami smiled at Ky. Ky was chatting with Serena and Rini as if they were old friends. Ami looked over Ky. 

"This could be interesting," Ami thought. "Why do I have the feeling that there's more then coincidence to Ky's appearance here?" She shrugged the thought off, determined to spend some quality time with her friends. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:   
  
  


Thunder awoke her. She sat up, at first forgetting where she was. Then she remembered why she was lying on a cot. She yawned, and sat up. Her back hurt. She missed her own bed horribly. 

"Good morning, sleepy-heads," said a cheerful voice. She looked over at the door. A blue-haired woman smiled at her. 

"Good morning, Ky. I've fixed up a special breakfast just for you." She went over to the bed where Serena and Rini slept. "Get up, Serena," she added, her voice carrying a note of exasperation. 

"Ahh, mom," Serena mumbled. She pulled the pillow over her head. Rini did the same. Ky sighed. What lazy girls they were! It was a wonder they had befriended Ami. 

After breakfast, the three girls took off to the video arcade. Serena wanted a rematch. Ky really had little interest, but she did want to distract herself. Besides, then she could get to know Serena and her cousin. She wanted to remain as close as possible to Ami, which meant she had to get close to her friends. 

Serena lead her to the Sailor-V section. Ky had never played a Sailor V game until the day before, but the controls were fairly simple. She had played hundreds of games like it in her home. 

"So where do you live?" Serena asked, putting in her coins. 

"A small town," Ky lied. "Just north of Toronto." 

"Which is?" asked Serena, starting to play. 

"In Canada," Ky replied, concentrating on the game. She made her little Sailor-V jump, and wondered what Sailor V stood for, what Senshi she was. 

Serena played much better, though Ky still beat her, and Serena still wined about it. 

"Can we get some ice-cream?" Rini asked, reappearing. "Before you spend all our money?" 

"Sure, why not," Serena replied. "This way, Ky." 

They sat in a park, eating their ice-cream. Rini ran off to talk to a strange looking man and a baby across the field. 

"Serena, what does the "V" stand for?" Ky asked, licking her chocolate ice cream. 

"Wha-at! You don't know who Sailor V is?" Ky flushed, but nodded. 

"She's Sailor Venus, one of the five legendary Sailor Scouts." 

"The five?" Ky repeated. 

"Sure. Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon, of course." 

"Sailor Moon!" she thought. 

"Wow," she added out loud. "I only knew about Sailor Mercury." 

"Wha-at!" Serena screeched again. "Here, look, I'll show you. There are dolls and toys and everything. Gee, do you not have TV up in Canada?" Ky scowled. 

"Of course we do. But no Japanese channels." 

"Fair enough," Serena sighed. "Come on. RINI! We're going to the mall. Come on!" 

"Alright," Rini called back. "Give me a minute!" 

They browsed the mall for the rest of the morning, stopping just after noon for lunch. Ky's stomach growled loudly. She could hardly believe she was hungry, but she was. They stopped at the food court. 

"So, what do you-" A scream cut Serena off. Above them, on the second floor, Ky could make out two lion-sized shadows. One of the shadows was attacking a woman. 

"Rini, get Ky out of here now!" Serena said. 

"But!" 

"Now, Rini!" 

Rini pulled on Ky's hand, and dragged her into the running crowd. 

"This way! Hey, watch it!" Someone slammed into Ky. She turned, and saw a senshi. It was Sailor Mercury. 

"Ky! Watch out!" screamed Rini. She pushed Ky out of the way of a falling vending machine. 

"Thanks, kiddo. You should get out of here. They need help." 

"Naw, the Scouts can take care of themselves," Rini replied. 

The two of them continued to run. Someone grabbed Ky from behind. She pulled from their grasp. It was a Guardian. Or, at least he seemed to be. He wore the uniform of a Guardian, but had no crown. Instead, he had a top hat, and a white mask. 

"It's alright," he said. "No one is going to hurt you. But there are more monsters down that hall. Rini, take her out through the back exit." 

"Got it, Tuxedo mask. Go kick their buts." 

"Will do, kiddo. Now get out of here." 

Ky followed after Rini, feeling truly bewildered. Who was that masked man? Why did he seem familiar? Rini's grip tightened. The Guardian of Fire swooped down from the second story, grabbing Rini, and sweeping her up. Rini screamed, and tried to hold on to Ky. She grasped once more, but then he had her. 

"One more step, Senshi, and this girl pays the price." He addressed this to Sailor Mercury, and the Senshi with her. Ky ran. She had no choice. She had to escape. She had to help Rini.   


*************************************************************************************   


Ami looked over at Serena. She watched Ky run. She didn't blame her friend. She would have run away too if she wasn't a senshi. 

"Let the kid go," Serena commanded. Ami looked over to where Darien was battling it out with the Guardian of Earth. 

"You heard the lady, let the kid go." 

"Kotanam!" the Guardian of Fire made it sound like a swear word. Ami wasn't sure if she was happy to see the mysterious Senshi, or worried. 

"Your fight is with me, Earth, Fire. Leave these Senshi alone." 

"Gladly. But only if you surrender. You will serve our master." Kotanam stepped up beside her. 

"I'll never surrender, to you." 

"Then the kid dies." 

"Venus love chain encircle!" Rini was yanked from the Guardian's grasp by Venus's attack. 

"Mars celestial fire surround!" Flame engulfed the Guardian of Fire. He laughed. 

"Kotanam Gate!" The Guardian of Fire disappeared into a black warp hole. 

Ami turned her attention to Darien and the Guardian of Earth. 

"Let me take care of him," Serena whispered. 

"No! She's too close. Let Kotanam handle it," Ami whispered fiercely. "You remember what she's after?" 

"Right." 

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Ami cried. The Guardian was trapped in a case of ice. Kotanam made him disappear. 

"So you must be part of the legendary five," Kotanam said. She turned to Serena. "You look familiar." 

"Back off, Kotanam," Ami said. "We could have managed without your help." 

"As you wish, Princess Mercury." Kotanam jumped up, and disappeared in a flash of blinding light. 

Ami sighed. 

"Alright, let's get out of here, Sailor Moon. Before that creep comes back." 

"Any vibes, Mars?" Ami called down. Rei shook her head. 

"She's protecting herself somehow. I can't get a feel for her." 

"Oh well. Let's go home. I need to study." Ami jumped down after her friends. She paused when she found a green ribbon caught on a fake tree by the doorway. She untangled it, and set it in her pocket. She decided that Sailor Mercury would have to visit Ky, but not today.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

  


She watched Ami. 

"This is it," she thought. "Tomorrow, I will have to get her alone. The princess will be revealed, one way or another. I cannot afford to wait any longer." She jumped down from the tree tops. "Ami has to be the moon princess. She is always being protected, and she repelled the beam. She will join the cause. There is no time left."

"Hold it, Kotanam," said a familiar voice. She heaved a sigh, and turned to face Sailor Mercury.

"You again?"

"I should say the same of you, Kotanam," the other Senshi replied. "Really, Sailor Kotanam, taking to spying on young girls? I would have expected that from your Guardian 'friends' but not from you."

"Get lost, Mercury. This isn't your fight. You've made that quite clear."

"You are on my turf now, Kotanam. You were at the mall when there was an attack. These guys are following you, and you are endangering my friends." Mercury crossed her arms. "I don't want to hurt you, Kotanam. But if you keep bringing ill luck on my friends. . . ."

"There is no such thing as luck," Kotanam shot back. "You make your own."

"Then you admit this is all your fault?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed angrily. "But you know what, it is not just your friends in danger. My friends, my people, they are all in danger too. Don't you understand that?"

"All I have is your word. I trust you about as far as I can throw you."

"The Guardians have attacked you too!" 

Sailor Mercury frowned. 

"How do I know that they aren't attacking by your order? Show me proof, and I will believe you. Otherwise, get out of my city, get off my world!" Kotanam sighed heavily.

"I can't do that, Mercury."

"Hey, Princess," called a familiar voice. Kotanam froze. Out of the shadows stepped a Senshi in an all black uniform. Only the jew of her tiara was coloured. It was blood red.

"Sister, no, not you," Kotanam whispered. "Sailor of Anger, please, fight!"

"I have accepted the power, Princess. You should too. There is much of it."

"Power is more of a curse, especially the power you wield." She raised her staff to protect herself. "I don't know how Hibroy keeps sending you after me, but it ends. Surrender, or I am afraid I will have to kill you." Her voice broke.

"Ha," replied the Senshi of Anger, her older sister, Kali. "You can't kill me. You would never lay a hand on your own sister."

"I have no such qualms," Mercury said. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The Senshi of Anger leapt out of the way.

Kotanam raised her staff. She could not risk Kotanam gate. Hibroy's troops could escape, some how. She had to do something.

"Freeze!" came a new voice. "In the name of the moon, I command you to stop."

"Who are you?" demanded Kali with a laugh. "Another of this planet's sad lesser senshi?"

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of the moon. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you." Kali burst out laughing. Kotanam tensed. Sailor Moon was real then, and not just one of Serena's tales. Then she had to be the Moon Princess! Kotanam looked up at the window. Amy was gone!

Sailor Moon stepped out of the darkness. Her long golden hair was up in round, meatball shaped buns with pigtails coming down. Kotanam didn't know what to think of it. They reminded her of something, of someone, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Sailor Moon!" shouted Sailor Mercury, "do it!"

"Got it, Mercury. Moon healing ACTIVATION!"

Bright light blinded Kotanam. The light surrounded Kali. Kali cried out, and slumped to the ground. Kotanam rushed to her side. Her sister's eyes opened. She whispered her name.

"Hush, I'm here," she whispered. "I'm here now." Kotanam stood, and looked for Sailor Moon. But both Senshi were gone. Kotanam smiled.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," she whispered to the wind. "You have given me a great gift."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

  
  


She grinned over at Amy, hoping the girl did not realize that anything was out of the ordinary. 

"Where to?" Ami asked, smiling.

"The library," she replied. "But I need to get something from the mall first."

"The mall? What?"

"A book I promised I'd get my sister. I saw it when I was with Serena and Rini, but I never had a chance to get it."

"All right, to the mall then. Come on, there's a short cut going through the underground parking lot."

  
  


"Perfect," Ky replied, feelings of guilt washing through her. She was betraying Ami, she knew, but if she didn't, could she bear the cost? Could she handle losing this friend too, just for the mission? 

"Something wrong?" Ami asked.

"Naw, I'm fine," she lied. Always lying. Never letting others know who she truly was. Why did she have to go through this, over and over again?

  
  


The parking lot was empty, which was abnormal. Ami tensed as she realized they were all alone.

"Ky, we'd better turn back. Something's wrong in here."

"Aw, it's fine, Ami."

"No, really, Ky. It's like this place has been abandoned and. . ." She screamed as the metal door slid down, blocking the only way out.

"I'm sorry, Ami, I really am," Ky whispered. She brought out a little crystal sphere, and she threw it at Ami. It exploded, wrapping around the girl.

"Who are you?" Ami cried, her face a look of horror. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Are you the Moon Princess?" Ky demanded. Ami quailed, and tried to fight it. A low moan escaped her throat.

"No."

  
  


Ky stared at Ami in disbelief. Ami was not the Moon Princess? How could that be?

"Do you know who is?" she demanded, frustration seeping into her voice.

Again, Ami tried to fight it.

"Yes," she admitted, her voice weak. Tears were streaming down her face. Ky felt her heart wrench, but she had to know. The Silver Crystal had to be hers.

"Who is it?"

  
  


The field around Ami shattered as a bright ball of flame swept by. Ky jumped into Ami, knocking her to the ground, out of the way.

"You should be more careful when using your toys, Princess," Donald said, his voice dripping with venom. "And now your poor friend will die as well."

"Let the girl go, Earth. She is of no use to you."

"Or you'll what, Princess? Send us back to the void? So that we can escape again?" He was laughing. Ky clutched her transformation pen. She had no choice.

"If you hurt her, Earth, I will kill you."

"Oh, I will not hurt her. Master Hibroy wishes to speak to the one who can repel his powers."

  
  


Ky stood, pulling the pen out of her pocket. Ami stood up next to her.

"Ami, run. Get out of here while you still can."

"I am not leaving," the girl replied stubbornly. "And these Guardians are going to fall once and for all. Scouts! Come to me!"

"No one can get in," Donald laughed. 

"Or out," Daniel added.

"Never under estimate the senshi. Not even Sailor Mercury. Mercury Crystal Power!"

  
  


Ky stared, amazed, as Ami became Sailor Mercury. Everything suddenly made sense.

"Kotanam Star Power!" she cried, hoping to take advantage of the sistuation. 

  
  


"So, you have joined up with a lesser senshi," Donald observed with a little laugh. "Are you going to tickle me to death with your little bubbles, or splash me with your fearsome water?"

"I'm warning you both, step down, or we'll be forced to destroy you," Ami said. Daniel snorted, and raised his hands above his head, preparing for an attack. A rose came out of nowhere, and he screamed, clutching his hand. 

  
  


Ky looked up. There were five senshis standing on a ledge, and the top hat-wearing Guardian known as Tuxedo Mask was on the ground below them.

"Stop right there!," Sailor Moon proclaimed, jumping down. The littlest senshi, who appeared to be no more then a child, followed her. "I am Sailor Moon," she proclaimed.

"And I am Sailor Chibi-Moon," the little one added. Ky felt her stomach drop. Two Moon Princesses?

"Together we will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means..."

"Shut up."

"Sailor Moon!" Ami called, "better end it now! These guys are powerful!"

"You got it, Mercury! Moon Healing Activation!!!"

  
  


Silver light filled the room, and Sailor Moon began to glow pink. Ky had to shield her eyes. She stumbled back, holding on to her staff. She could hear Daniel and Donald screaming. Suddenly, everything was quiet and calm once more. Daniel and Donald were on the ground, gasping. They looked up at her and smiled, relief in their eyes, blue and brown alike. Ky let out a sigh, and she ran to them, embracing them in a hug. 

  
  


The other senshis were gone, even Mercury, but Ky wasn't worried. She knew where Ami was, and she knew how to track her down. Now all she had to figure out was why there were two Moon Princesses. She smiled at her friends.

"Kotanam," Donald said softly, "thank you." He handed her the staff. Ky stared in amazement at the green ribbon, her green ribbon, that was tied to the staff. She just shook her head. Mercury would never cease to amaze her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

  
  


Ami paced back and forth. Ky was Kotanam. The thought just did not sit right with her. Ky was so animated, and Sailor Kotanam was cold.

"Serena, you and Rini had better watch out. Ky's living in your house. She knows who I am, and it won't be long before she figures out who you are."

"She's not getting my Crystal," Serena replied, touching her locket. "Don't worry, Ames."

"Ami! Serena!" cried Rei, running from the temple. "Watch it!" Ami screamed and rolled out of the way as a Kotanam Gate opened below her feet. 

"Kotanam!" she cried angrily. "You leave my friends alone."

  
  


Ky stepped from the bushes, in her senshi form. Behind her were two senshi, Sailor Anger and Sailor of Woods, and the two Guardians, Fire and Earth. 

"What do you want, Kotanam?" Ami demanded, stepping in front of Serena.

"The Silver Crystal," she said simply. "Hand it over, Princess."

"I don't have it. You know that."

"I wasn't talking to you, Ami." Ky fixed her cold gaze on Serena. "I know you have it."

"Wait here," Serena said. "I'll go get Sailor Moon, and you can talk to her. She'll know what to do."

  
  


Ky watched, a smirk on her face.

"You betrayed me," Ami said.

"I told you, Amy, there is more then just your world at stake. Billions of lives hang in the balance." Ami had nothing to answer to that. She simply crossed her arms, and fixed Ky with a furious glare. Ky looked away.

"It's okay, Ami," Serena said, appearing in her Sailor Moon form. Rini was beside her. Ky gave a little bow.

"Princesses," she said differentially. "I have come to seek a audience with you. I need your Crystal."

"It will never leave my hands," Serena replied. "However, if I can go with you. . . ."

"Fine. Tonight then."

"Sailor Moon, don't go alone," Rini cried. "I want to go with you!" Ky stopped.

"I can only take one through to the Gate at a time, and anyone stuck in Kotanam, the place between worlds, will be stuck there forever."

"What if the Scouts could follow us, together."

"Between worlds?" Ky asked skeptically.

"Easy," Serena replied. "We've gone through time. Between dementions can't be all that bad." Ky gave her an incredulous look, but she nodded in resignation. 

"Tonight then, the temple," she motioned with her hand to Rei's temple, "bring your sister senshi. I'll be waiting."

"So will we, Kotanam," Serena replied.

They stepped back into the shadows, fading from view. Ami turned t Serena.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" she asked. Serena shrugged.

"They need help, and I can give it. Besides, then we won't have to deal with them any more." She turned. "Come on, Chibi-Moon. Let's get out of here before one of those shadow creatures comes after us."

"'kay," she replied. "See ya Ames!"

  
  


Ami wandered around on the temple grounds, looking for a place of solitude. She needed to think. She had trusted Ky, and Ky had been after Serena all along. Ky had betrayed her, had used magic on her to force out information about the Moon Princess. 

"Ami," said a soft voice. Ami turned. Ky stood alone, in her normal form.

"Ky," Ami replied distantly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize. I'm sorry about how things have to be."

"You made the choice, Ky."

"Hibroy did, not I," she replied softly. "He took my friends and my family, most of my world as his plaything, and we are not his first victims or his last."

"What will you have Sailor Moon do?" Ami asked.

"What she must. Use the Crystal to heal those scattered across the dementions."

"Ky, that will kill her. She does not have that kind of power."

"Sailor Kotanam will be helping her, increasing her powers, spreading them."

"If she dies, Ky. . ."

"She won't. Trust me, Ami."

"I did. You betrayed that trust."

"How? By being a senshi? We are sisters, Ami. Sometimes, families fight, and sisters are unable to stand together. If that is what you want, for us to be separate, we can be."

"Ky," Ami sighed. "I'll help you. Hibroy needs to be stopped before he comes after those I love."

"Thank you, Ami." Ky turned, and was gone back into the woods. Ami sighed. 

"What have I gotten myself into?"

  
  
  
  


Ami met her friends on the temple grounds. All of hem were in senshi form.

"D'you think she'll come?" Lita asked.

"She'll be here," Ami replied. "She came her for Sailor Moon, and she came for the Crystal's powers. She won't leave until she has them."

"Hope you're right, Ames," Rei said. She shivered. "I'm getting some bad vibes tonight. Something is going to happen."

"Not on my watch," came Ky's voice. She appeared in the air before them, in her senshi form. "Anger, Woods, Fire and Earth are all keeping an eye out while we do this." She looked over at Serena. "Are you ready Princess?"

"Yes. Chibi-Moon will be going with you."

"What?"

"Sailor Moon is the strongest, and we'll teleport with greater accuracy if she's with us," Ami explained. "Chibi-Moon has her own Crystal. If something happens to us, she can help you."

"If something happens to her," Serena added softly, "you'll wish you'd never come." Ky simply nodded, looking unimpressed by Serena's threat. 

"Follow me, if you can," she said. "Kotanam Gate, open for me!" 

  
  


A large, swirling portal opened before them. 

"After you." Serena smiled at Ky. Ky sighed, shook her head, and stepped into the portal, holding Chibi-Moon's hand tightly in her own. Ami joined in the circle, holding Serena's hand in her right, and Rei's in her left. They each began to concentrate their energies. They began to float up as one, following Ky into the swirling black vortex.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

  
  


Ky watched, slightly amused, as the five senshi followed her. Chibi-Moon whimpered slightly as a glowing orb of energy went screaming by her head.

"It's all right, Chibi-Moon. Nothing will harm you while you are with me."

"But what about the others? Sailor Moon and the others don't have protection."

"Sure we do, kiddo," Sailor Moon's voice called. Five beams of light were approaching them, a pink beam, a blue beam, a red beam, a green beam and a orange beam.

"Scouts! You're here!" the little senshi exclaimed excitedly. 

  
  


"Hold on, Chibi-Moon. It's about to get rough," Ky warned. She pulled them through to the Kotanam Gateway, the melding point of all worlds, and great black void. Ky began glowing purple as she entered the void. Chibi-Moon began glowing a bright pink. There were suddenly other lights around her, another pink, a green, a red, an orange and a blue. She could make out the other senshis.

"There," she called, pointing to the darkest part of the void, where her light would not touch. "That is the Kotanam Circle. It links all the worlds. Sailor Moon, please, that is where you must release your power."

"You really think that will stop us?" asked a voice. Three senshi rose out of the darkness, none of them glowing. Kotanam felt her heart sink. She recognized them. They were portal jumpers, senshi who had no other ability except to walk through the dementions.

"I am Sailor Kotanam, this is my realm, and here I am Princess. I demand you step down."

"We take no orders except those from our Master."

"So be it. Reality Buster!"

  
  


The three senshi staggered. Their eyes unfocused, and they began to see each other as the enemy. Chaos quickly broke out between the three, and they all disappeared.

"What did you do?" asked Sailor Moon, coming up beside her.

"They all see each other as enemies. It won't last long, but since they can only portal jump, they opened portals beneath themselves to escape." She sighed. "They'll be back. We haven't much time." 

  
  


They all began floating around the Kotanam circle. Sailor Moon held the Crystal before her.

"Moon Healing Activation!" she cried, silver light filling the void. Ky smiled, an unleashed her own power, opening up gates to the worlds that Hibroy had touched. Freed gates were little pink holes, and the gates Hibroy still controled were black. 

  
  


Sailor Moon began to glow, her face serene. Her senshi uniform became a long white gown. The Silver Crystal was nestled in her hands, still glowing brightly. Her long golden hair was billowing out behind her.

"Princess Serenity!" Ky gasped. Suddenly, Chibi-Moon was up next to her.

"Mother," she whispered, her form bathed in silver light. She was suddenly in a white gown identical to Serenity's gown. "I am here for you!" The light doubled in brightness, and the dots were changing from black to pink at a double rate. Ky could do little more then stare in amazement at the sheer power of the two senshi.

  
  
  
  


And then it began to go wrong.

  
  


Serenity and her daughter suddenly ceased glowing, their lights winking out. They returned to senshi form. There were still nearly a dozen dementions to save.

"I'm sorry," Sailor Moon gasped, her face deathly pale. "I can't do it any more." Then she passed out.

"Serena!" Chibi-Moon cried. She floated over to her. "Come on, wake up." Ami and the others crowded around the fallen princess.

"She's all right," Ami said, "she's just fainted."

"How long do you think she'll be out?" Ky asked.

"Hours," Ami replied. "She used up a ton of energy."

"Hours," Ky echoed softly. Hibroy could take over another demention in that time. She gave a reluctant sigh. There was only one option left. She had to kill Hibroy first, then return for Sailor Moon's help. 

"Can you teleport?" she asked. Ami shook her head. 

"Not without Sailor Moon." 

"Then I can send you all back. It won't take long. Chibi-Moon, I'll send you two through first."

"Thank you, Kotanam."

  
  


She sent them back, then Jupiter, then Mars, then Venus. Suddenly, her gate closed. Ky looked up. Above her were the three senshi she had scattered. She heaved a sigh.

"Bubbles, Mercury?"

"Sure thing. Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The void filled with thick mist. Ky grabbed Ami's hand. She opened a small gate, and the two of them dropped through.

  
  


They landed on hot, sticky pavement. Around them rose large buildings, skyscrapers made of reflective black metal. A red sun burned above them.

"Is this your world?" Ami asked.

"No. This is Hibroy's world." She raised her hand, pointing off to the biggest building, one floating overhead. "Hibroy's palace."

"Why are we here?"

"Because if I took you home, they would have followed us."

"Then why not somewhere safer?" Ky gave Ami a look that she could easily read.

"You don't mean. . ."

"There's no other choice. I'd appreciate your help." Ami sighed.

"All right, let's get this over with."

"Good. Back to your normal form. It's the only way we'll ever get in."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Sure. But there's no other choice."

  
  


Ami gave a sigh. She returned to her normal form with a word. Ky did the same, and together they made their way toward the impressive castle. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

  
  


Ami did not like the position she was in. Ky had all the control. She had no way to get back, no way to escape. There were people everywhere, mostly regular humans who walked the street, but there were senshi in the crowd, watching them from floating disks, their eyes clouded. Ami had no doubt that these senshi were being controlled by Hibroy. 

"Come, sister," Ky whispered, "we must pay our homage to the King."

"I agree," Ami replied, not sure what else to say. She wanted to send a message to the others, but she did not think she could. Besides, there was no time.

  
  


The two of them moved through the crowds of people, until they passed under a curtain of light. 

"We're in," Ky whispered. "This way, my sister. We're almost there!" Ami was not too pleased with the situation, but there was no other choice. She followed Ky until they reached the steps.

"Stay there. I'll be back for you."

"But-"

"Stay there," she repeated more forcefully. Ami shrugged, and stood, waiting. Ky charged up the stairs, into the darkness beyond the palace doors.

  
  


Something in the air changed.

"Reality Buster!" Ky's voice called. The people around Ami froze, and then fell over, in deep trances. Six senshi came charging in, but the all ended up in Kotanam Gates, spread across the demensions. "Okay Mercury, you can come out now. Time to go kick some butt." Ami smiled despite herself. She transformed, and ran into the darkness after Ky.

  
  


The two of them moved through the halls like shadows, staying out of the way of the senshi who ran outside to find out what was going on. 

"I used illusions to make it look like there's a riot going on out there," Ky explained after the third senshi went by without even looking around. "Hibroy's sending out the troops to control the masses."

"Then why are we hiding?"

"Because if a senshi notices us, they will try to attack us, to bring a prize before their master."

"They won't kill us?"

"Not if they think that we can be controlled."

  
  


"Well, Renegades, you seem to get stupider as the time goes by," said a voice. Ami whirled around. A senshi stood behind them, a long Sabre in her hand. "Come peacefully, and we won't kill you. We could use more soldiers." Ami glanced at Ky. Ky simply smiled.

"You'll never defeat the Resistance," she called, raising her staff. "Take this! Starlight!" She waved her staff around. Three little stars jumped out of her staff and hit the senshi square in the chest. The senshi grunted, but then laughed.

"That's it? That's all you have?"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Ami cried. The hall filled with bubbles. "This way!" she called, grabbing Ky's hand.

"Hide, Mercury," Ky whispered. "Follow us."

"But!"

"GO!" she whispered fiercely. Ami nodded, and she hid in the darkness of another hall.

  
  


"Nice trick your friend has," the unknown senshi said, as she dragged Ky down the hall. "But she's not ver loyal, is she?"

"She'll be back, with help!" Ky cried, as if frightened.

"Good. More soldiers."

  
  


Ami followed them from the shadows, and though she was not exactly stealthy, Ky made up for it by carrying on like a child. They entered the throne room, and Ami wasn't too sure how she would follow Ky in. The door slammed shut, and Ami gave a small sigh. She pressed her ear up against the door.

"What have you got there, my pretty?" asked a deep voice.

"A Lesser senshi, one of the Rebels that incited the riot."

"Lesser? Are you sure?"

"Yes, master. She used her attack on me. Not much good, but it did sting a bit." There was a rumbling laughter.

"Perfect. Bring the girl to me. Did any escape?"

"Another senshi, one who had a mist attack. No damage, but she did manage to run away."

"Fine. Well done, my pretty. You will be rewarded."

  
  


There was silence for a moment, and then Ami heard Ky's voice.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered. 

"Oh, I won't hurt you, little one. Close your eyes. Soon it will all be over."

"It will be over for you, Hibroy," Ky called. Ami grinned, taking it as her cue. She burst in through the door.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" She unleashed her attack, freezing the unsuspecting senshi in her tracks. 

  
  


The man on the throne stood. He wore a long, flowing robe, and a black crown sat on his head. He was a fat, lazy looking man.

"Well, you brought friends, little one. A water senshi. And are you a fire senshi?" He gave a booming laugh. "You are hopelessly surrounded. You will never escape this palace alive."

"You are going to die, Hibroy, for everything you have done." Ky raised her staff. "I will not suffer your evil schemes any longer. Relinquish your hold on all the worlds, and I will let ou live." 

  
  


He gave another laugh, his belly shaking.

"Let me live?" He gave a whistle, and five senshi stormed into the room. "I should kill you for that, but I won't. I have a need for water-based senshi." He stood, and stepped before Ami, his chubby, sweaty hand hovering before her face. "Join us." Dark energy enveloped her. Ami felt as if she were drowning. It was so different from the last two times, stronger, more persistent. "Join us," he repeated, the energy intensifying until it was painful.

"Never!" she screamed. The blinding darkness suddenly changed, becoming a flash of blue. Her tiara was glowing brightly. "Never will I bow down to you!!!"

  
  


Then the pain won out, and Ami collapsed, unconscious. She heard Ky calling her, and then she knew no more.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

  
  


Ky felt sick. Ami had succumbed to Hobroy's power. 

"Mercury, get up," she cried. Ami's head bobbed, but she did not even moan.

"That one is mine. You can let her drop," Hibroy said. "What is you name, senshi?"

"I am Princess Kotanam," she replied angrily. She threw the two senshi off her arms. "You have taken your last victim, Hibroy."

"Ah, the Gate Guardian. Good. Now I no longer have to search for you, troublesome brat. Get her."

"You will never take me!"

"That's what your friend said, and she is mine now. Watch." He looked over at Ami's still form. "Rise, Sailor Mercury. Rise and do my bidding."

  
  


Ky held her breath as Ami stirred. She stood. She turned to face Ky, and winked! Ky stared in disbelief.

"Mercury, please," she cried, realizing she need to keep up the charade.

"Show me your attacks. Freeze the princess so she cannot escape." Ami raised her hands to do her attack.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" she cried, spinning about so that she hit Hibroy with her power. Hibroy was frozen solid in a block of ice. Mercury turned back to the senshi approaching from behind.

"I am Princess Mercury. I command you to halt." Her gem flared, and a beautiful maiden in a graceful, blue dress stood in place of Sailor Mercury. She held a small blue gem. "Planet Mercury, lend me your strength. Let me heal them!"

  
  


There was a flash of light, and Ami flopped over, returning to her senshi form. The five senshi blinked, as if they had just realized where the were.

"I don't know how Sailor Moon does it," she whispered, breathing heavily. "Kotanam, do what you must!"

"Reality Buster!" she cried, focusing her energy on Hibroy. Hibroy's eyes went wide, and then he was caught in her power.

"Mommy," he said, his voice whiney like a child's voice. "I wanna go play."

"Not until you let everyone go," she replied. "Every single person under your control must be freed."

"Awe, but mommy!"

"Do as I say."

"Yes mommy," he sighed, and his body began to glow. Dark bits of energy appeared all throughout the room, engulfing him.

"Is that everybody?"

"Yes mommy."

"Good boy." 

  
  


Ky pulled herself from the illusion, and Hibroy's eyes began to re-focus.

"Come on, Mercury," she said. "It's time to go." She turned to the five senshi. "Do as you will with that beast. Just keep him out of other dementions."

"We can do nothing," one of them said. "We're nothing but Lessers."

"Then I will do something," Ky replied. She considered opening a gate, and banishing him to a world of monsters, but there was always the possibility that he would escape, and she couldn't allow that. "I will bring him back to my world, where he will be tried for attempted murder, murder and regicide. Death."

"He's human, Kotanam. You can't kill him."

"He's not human," Ky replied. "See for yourself." She tugged on his hair, and his skin fell away, leaving a large purple blob.

"You will pay for this, Kotanam."

"Empty threats." She waved her hand, preparing a gate. But the five senshi unleashed a torent of magic, a blast of fire, a gust of wind, lightning, a beam of ice and a thin stream of light crashed into him at the same time. He exploded into tiny pieces of goo.

"Together, I guess we can do stuff," the littlest one said with a grin.

  
  
  
  


****************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


Ami had never been so glad to be home. 

"Tell the others goodbye for me," Ky called from inside her gate.

"I will," Ami replied. She waved to her friend.

"Goodbye," Ky called. "And good luck."

"I don't put faith in luck, and you shouldn't either, Kotanam." Ky gave a laugh.

"I'll see you again," Ky promised. "Never forget me."

"I won't. And next time we see each other, I want a rematch!"

"Fair enough."

  
  


Ami headed home, feeling exhausted. She pulled up her communicator. Rei answered.

"How's Serena?"

"She's fine," Rei replied. "Why? Did something happen?" Ami blinked. Then it occurred to her. Reality Buster. She gave a laugh.

"Never mind, Rei, never mind. I'll be a little late.'

"Late? Are you sure nothing's happened."

"Very sure. I just need to play a good game of chess."

  
  



End file.
